


Warmth.

by WinterFaerie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, Heartfelt Conversation, Propositions, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFaerie/pseuds/WinterFaerie
Summary: Ever and Haurchefant sit down during a particularly cold night and share hot chocolate. They have a conversation about Ever's fear of intimacy and Haurchefant reveals that he may or may not have feelings for her. Or maybe he just wants to sleep with her. Who knows.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 13





	Warmth.

“Thank you.” Ever began with a small smile curving her lips. “I’ve been having a really hard time sleeping with how cold it is here.” 

A warm chuckle sounded as two tankards of hot chocolate were settled on the table, one in front of her and the other closer to his own seat. Haurchefant settles down next to Ever and brings his hot chocolate closer to his mouth, lingering in the warmth lifting from the drink as he spoke.

“Tis a pleasure. Truly. What sort of host would I be if I let such an important guest freeze to death? A death without trying my favorite drink too! It simply would not do.”

His smile touched his eyes as he sipped.  
Ever found herself having to avert her gaze, cheeks warming modestly. He noticed of course and continued to speak. 

“... I hope I did not say something to make you uncomfortable. Admittedly I’m a little too giddy about this time I get to spend with you, Hero.” 

Ever shook her head, “No! No.. I’m not uncomfortable, I just…” Her dark eyes averted for a brief moment before flicking back. 

“I’m just a little surprised with just how comfortable I am actually.” 

Haurchefant’s eyebrows shot upwards while he smiled at the edge of his tankard. Ever noticed this expression and felt her cheeks burn even hotter before she even had the chance to fully realize how strange that sounded. 

“I—“ 

“You’re not usually one to get close to others, are you? I’ve seen you shy away from friendly handshakes and tense whenever someone embraces you. Apologies if this is out of line. . . but I can’t imagine why intimacy frightens you. I’m curious.” 

Such a heavy question caused her gaze to fall. Her mouth thinned into a line as she pursed her lips. Slender fingers wrapped around her tankard as she took it from the table. The metal was heated from the drink inside but she didn’t seem to notice. 

“I just have some things from my past that make it difficult to … allow myself to be that vulnerable.”

The silver haired elezen was quiet for a moment, his eyes taking her in again as he thought over her response. Finally, he chuckled - a response that caused childlike shame to wash through her. Her dark eyes fell and she bit at her lower lip while he spoke. 

“I understand. I feel compelled to apologize but I know full well that it isn't my fault. I simply wish that I could go back and save you from whatever monsters tormented you in your past. Then again, if I /could/ change things, you most likely wouldn’t be who you are today.” His eyes lowered to his hot chocolate and a soft, almost affectionate smile graced his face. 

“.. I quite like who you are now. Quirky and strong. A touch on the odd side but who isn’t these days? You are someone I admire greatly. It also helps that you are very- “ 

Ever lifted a hand, waving at him as her other palm pressed over her heated face. “Stop! Please… I don’t know what to do with all these compliments and I. . .” She trailed off as he took her hand. 

His long fingers were pale and currently warm from holding his tankard, they intertwined with hers.

“..Calm that storm in your mind, my friend.” He murmured, “You do not need to ‘do’ anything with my words. You’re not obligated to acknowledge them but they are here nevertheless. To offer comfort. To make you smile because you do have such a splendid smile.” 

Ever sat frozen for a beat before she looked down at their hands. Slowly, she untangled her fingers from his but.. The tips brushed up to rest over his. Palm to palm for a moment as if she were comparing them. She allowed herself to smile. 

“Haurchefant…” She murmured, her brows dipping slightly as she finally lifted her eyes to meet with his again. 

“Ever.” He responded, cracking such a goofy smile it nearly took away the weight of the situation. 

They both began to laugh and as soon as the calm set in again, Ever took a moment to try and drink her hot chocolate. Normally, she wasn’t a fan of sweets and this drink was … waaaay too sweet for her but she fought the urge to wrinkle her nose at it. She stared into her tankard, trying to convince herself silently to finish it because she would feel bad if she didn’t. Haurchefant didn’t seem to catch on that she disliked it but he was staring. There was a distance to his gaze but he continued to smile at her. Her own eyes scanned him curiously, taking in his features. His snowy skin, flushed slightly from the cold. His silver curtain of hair that nearly hit those wintery eyes. 

“How is it?” His voice finally sounded again, derailing Ever’s train of thought. 

She nearly jumped, her lashes fluttering as she blinked. “Huh?” 

“Hmhm, about the hot chocolate?” 

“Oh! It’s…” She lifted the drink again, sipping once more as if to reconfirm that she hated it. “.. It’s great!” 

He chuckled again and whether or not he believed her was to be determined. He leaned forward, planting his elbow on the table. Before he could speak again, the sound of the chilling Coerthas blizzard raging about outside whistled and shook the doors. It was a reminder. One that took both their smiles away in a near instance. 

“...You have to leave soon.” Haurchefant murmured, “Or so I assume..” His palm presses into his cheek and he nearly pouts. 

Finding the right words suddenly became difficult again but when she set down her half empty tankard, they flooded from her lips. 

“I might not be able to come back for a while. You know how it is…” Ever also seemed sad. Deeply so. 

“You’re a hero. A very busy one to be sure. Oh, how I wish I could leave this place and join you in combat once more but sadly there are things I must attend to here.” He sighed out, shoulders slumping. “Perhaps before you go.. just for one night we could—“ 

“Haurchefant!” Ever gasped, her navy eyes wide as the blush spread through the rest of her face. 

“Hahaha, alright, alright. I apologize. A man can dream though..” 

“I can’t stop you from dreaming.” Ever responded, nudging her drink away from her. “I should get some rest.” 

Haurchefant lifted from his seat, towering next to her even as she too, rose from her own seat. She bumped into him and he steadied the both of them with his hands on her shoulders. 

They locked eyes and for a breath, the world stopped spinning. 

He gave her a gentle squeeze, something she’d never let anyone else do. “We still have the guest room available for you. Do let me know if you need anything, you know where to find me.” 

After that, Ever made her way to the guest room and leaned against the door after it closed behind her. A hand lifted to rest over her heart and she noticed just how rapidly it was beating. The exchange continued to play over and over in her head. Each little detail both stinging and warming her at once. A tug of war began within her and finally fear won. 

By the time morning came, Ever was long gone. Haurchefant found the guest room empty save for a small note on the bedside table that merely said, 

“Until we meet again.  
\- E “ 

He smiled and pocketed the note.


End file.
